My Mamodo With Many Names
by retro493
Summary: A Dufort and Zeno story.  Platonic Love


Dufort practically kicked the front door down as he entered his dim apartment carrying a soaked to the bone Zeno in his arms. "Little idiot" the teenager thought as he walked quickly into Zeno's bedroom. They were out late chasing a mamodo they were interested in and Zeno fell into a river during the process. Zeno might be clever and sly but when it comes to common sense he's dumber then a cockroach with a head injury. Right when they picked up a trail Zeno darted ahead and lost his footing. "I told that moron no to run on the side of the path, but did he listen no" Dufort mumbled to himself as he put Zeno in his bed wrapped like a mummy in light blue blankets. Dufort walked over to the door and took a glance at Zeno over his shoulder. For once in his life Zeno was vulnerable and weak. Dufort went into the living room and double locked the front door. With Zeno in his weak state his enemies will have a field day. Dufort rubbed the back of his sore head. He opened a small cabinet in the kitchen and gobbled a handful of aspirin. He looked at a small black clock on the wall above the fridge. "Is it really that late?"

He heard Zeno moan and Dufort quickly proceeded to Zeno's room. Zeno was sitting up in his small bed shaking violently. "I'm so numb" The small boy whispered in a frustrated tone. Dufort turned on a lamp and sat on Zeno's bed. "I should have listened to you" Zeno said while trembling. "Yeah you should of" Dufort responded in a pissed off voice. "I can't get warm, it's like I was dipped into a bowl of ice". Dufort stared at him and gave a small laugh. "Shut up and turn up the heat!" Zeno spat. "I can't to expensive". Zeno glared at his partner and looked at the floor. "I feel so weak I hate it". Zeno shivered. Dufort grabbed Zeno and carried him out of his room. "What are you doing?" The silver haired boy asked but to cold and weak to argue any more. Dufort sat on his bed and put Zeno under the gray striped covers. Dufort wrapped his arms him and put the blankets over them. Zeno stared at him a little confused. "You're a huge pain in the ass but you're still my mamodo and little brother". Zeno's eyes widened as he remembered that. He hugged Dufort back and yawned. "You're a good big brother". Dufort grinned a little bit. "Yeah I know" Dufort said as he ruffled Zeno's silver hair. "What's with the sudden burst of affection?" Zeno asked. Dufort unwrapped his arms around Zeno's torso and sat up. "I'm a hard ass but I have a soft spot for you, you aren't comfortable with this are you?" Zeno got out of the bed and walked over to the door. He suddenly ran full speed and glomped Dufort. "I actually am" Zeno said with small smirk. The older boy laughed and pulled Zeno into his strong chest. "So you have a soft spot for me?" Zeno teased while climbing his book keeper's broad shoulders. Dufort nodded as he grabbed his brother like companion and put him in front of him. "Then do me a favor". Dufort yawned and rubbed his sleep filled eyes. "What's the favor?"

"Spend time with me more like this". Dufort smiled and hugged his small friend. "I'll promise that if you make me a promise". "Ok ask away" Zeno replied. "Be more careful when we go hunting for our prey". Zeno chuckled and gave a small wink. "Ok I promise and I like the way you worded them as prey". Zeno wiggled out of Dufort's arms and stood up. "Wait you want to sleep here tonight?" Zeno walked back to the bed. I was hoping you would ask that". Zeno crawled under the warm blankets and closed his eyes. "Who knew some on so evil could be so enjoyable to be around" Dufort laughed. "Who knew someone if with no emotion or care in the world could be so caring" Zeno laughed back. "To-shay little brother" Dufort said with acknowledgement. Zeno grinned and snuggled into Duforts arms. Dufort heard a small beeping and picked up his phone. "It looks like that mamodo is near by". Zeno glanced at the phone and lied back down. "We'll get them some other time" Zeno confirmed. "Are you sure?" Dufort asked. "Yeah I'm sure" Zeno said back while putting his arms around his partner.


End file.
